


A Devoted Father

by Histoireettralala (UselessGoats)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Historical RPF, Modern AU - Fandom, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGoats/pseuds/Histoireettralala
Summary: Caroline Murat, enjoying a blissful old age with her husband Joachim, recalls her most precious memories of him with their children.
Relationships: Caroline Bonaparte/Joachim Murat
Kudos: 5





	A Devoted Father

Caroline allowed herself a last victorious stretch before sinking in the soft, luxurious bed she shared with her husband, quickly snuggling into his large, slumbering frame. The day had been long and full of emotions for all of them, and especially for Joachim. He’d always loved Father’s Day, and after decades of marriage had found no reason to love it any less.

Burying her nose in the dark curls at the nape of his neck and snaking her arms around his warm body, Caroline smiled, glorying in the choice she had made and stood for when she was a very young woman. For all their quarrels and blazing rows, she’d still pick him at the end of the day, and she had never doubted he would do the same.

He was still strong, charming, and naturally joyful, and they had weathered many storms together, raising their children, managing their business, cultivating friendships, becoming grandparents, enjoying a well earned respect as well as affection.  
Now they could just unwind and relax, and be happy, doting, successful old fools if they damned well please.  
Their extended family had been gleefully happy to spoil Joachim rotten today. It had brought tears of joy to his eyes and Caroline had felt her heart swell in her chest.

He was such a loving father- he had always been, taking to fatherhood like a duck to water, with a childlike sense of wonder and awe that Caroline cherished as one of her most treasured memories.

Joachim and the children… She sighed contentedly, letting her memory wander, listing some favorite moments here and there.

_How captivated he had been when she had told him she was pregnant._

_The tears shining in his eyes when he’d beheld a tiny newborn Achille._

_Tiny crocheted baby booties in his big hands._

_Joachim rocking his babies to sleep, bathing them, changing diapers, faithfully watching over their cradles._

_Joachim exhausted by a handful of sleepless nights because Louise was teething and he had gamely taken on the task so that she could rest; and the time he had simply fallen asleep in the couch with Louise drooling on his chest and Napoleon, coming to yell at him for not joining them for whatever meeting, had mellowed at the sight, sighed, and let him be._

_Joachim soothing a disconsolate Letitia when her first best friend had told her “you’re not my best friend anymore”, and building her back up, until their precious little girl was smiling again, holding her head high._

_Cradling Achille in his arms after one of the little boy’s fit of seizures, and looking at Doctor Larrey with his heart in his eyes._

_Looking all night long in the woods and gardens when little Lucien had gotten lost, rounding up everyone he knew, unrelenting, and finally finding him asleep in a shed._

_Joachim building treehouses, fighting tooth and nail to create the best, fanciest, and safest fantasy kingdom a child could dream of._

_Having tea parties, fitting his muscular frame in tiny little pink plastic chairs, carefully handling Letitia’s cherished little tea set, proudly wearing tiaras on his head and flowers in his buttonhole._

_Letting his kids jump on his back, dirty his clothes, mess up his hair._

_Listening to their worries and keeping their little secrets._

_Always making time for them._

_Always telling them he loved them._

_Telling them such engaging stories they still remembered them fondly decades later, telling them to their own wide-eyed children._

_Joachim unashamedly enjoying pillow fights with them, delighting in their screeches of laughter, laughing when they ganged up on him._

_Going on treasure hunts with them, praising their finds, explaining the hows and whys._

_Driving them to La Bastide - seatbelts on!- to be spoiled rotten by their grandmother._

_Walking with them on country roads, laying down on the grass, counting stars, picking up and tasting sun warmed berries, spotting animals, splashing around in cool rivers._

_Joachim proudly sitting them atop the gentlest horses and watching them progress as riders, thrilled whenever they challenged his own skills._

_Threatening Napoleon to resign if he didn’t let him go to them **now.**_

_Crying over the letters they send him._

_Proudly displaying their drawings and artistic creations._

_But also, keeping his arguments with her out of their sight and hearing._

_Joachim taking her to dinner, just the two of them._

_Joachim joyfully giving her little or big gifts, taking her on a surprise eleventh honeymoon._

_Doing chores around the house, washing dishes, painting doors, shopping, helping with homework._

_Stoically enduring Lucien playing trumpet then the drums then finally deciding on piano._

_Putting on a brave face the day Achille took off for America, smiling while his heart was breaking._

_For the love of Letitia, forcing himself to NOT watch over her first suitors’ every move like a hawk, and trusting her to make good choices (but always there for her to call on)._

_Joachim answering Louise’s calls in the middle of the night when she was panicking at her new university, ready to drive three hundred miles to be at her side._

_Warmly welcoming his daughter-in-law into the family and learning English for her, bursting with happiness the day Catherine called him Papa._

_Bursting into tears when a newborn little Caroline was put in his arms, marveling anew over tiny fingers and toes._

_Proudly watching from the doorway his gathered family, and turning to her with shiny eyes to engulf her into the tightest, sweetest hug._

Yes, Caroline thought, her lips brushing his bare skin, gleaning a contended rumble from her bedmate, she was proud of her young self and the way she had stomped on some people’s objections; yes, she smirked when he turned her way, yes, she would do it all over again; yes, she rejoiced when teeth nibbled at her ear and warm hands ruffled her clothing and slid over her skin, rising goosebumps. Yes, living well was the best revenge.

And they would keep on living well.


End file.
